


Why is a raven like a writing desk?

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Christmas Presents, Collars, Gay Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, Pining, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Gavin yearns for Connor, without Connor even knowing it.One day, Gavin finds some presents on his desk. The presents are telling but without a hint of who the gifter is...What the fuck is going on?---My part for the "DBH Secret Santa 2020"
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: DBHSecretSanta2020





	Why is a raven like a writing desk?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my part for the "DBH Secret Santa" and is a gift for Yayen-chan on Tumblr. ;)
> 
> It was the first time for me to write some Pining, together with a Bottom-Gavin.  
> Made much fun! ;)
> 
> Hopefully Yayen-chan likes it as much as I had fun writing it!

It should have been the most admired time of the year.

But for Gavin Reed, Christmas was just a pile of misery.

"Should I spare my question about yesterday's date, Detective? Your mood indicates that it wasn't good at all."

The voice of Nines sounded like daggers in Gavin's ears, but nevertheless. As many times as his partner had fucked up his mood in the past, now he wasn't the reason for Gavin's demise.

"How nice of you to remind me, _Alexa_!" he grumbled and looked at him.

How he stood there, with his fucking turtleneck, his flawless jacket and his hands, pocketed in his pants.

When Gavin dropped his gaze, it got stuck on Nines's predecessor. Nines may look like Connor, but except that, they had nothing in common. Nines's eyes were cold, his programming strict and firm. Connor instead radiated something warm and caring.

Gavin was almost pissed at the manner, in which he interacted with Hank.

So polite, so nice. So... _Ugh_...

Gavin didn't even have a term for that.

"Why in the world isn't there someone who just can give me what I want?" Gavin mused and Nines's lips crooked into a horrifying smile. Gavin still wasn't used to it, if he did that, since it appeared stilted and anything but natural.

Connor's smile instead...

"You might stop drooling about him while working, Gavin, if you don't want to blow your cover."

"Oh, shut up, Nines! What do you even know about dating and such stuff?"

Nines cocked his head. "At least I conclude that someone could feel happy if they are looked at like you're looking at Connor!"

Gavin furrowed his brows.

"Why don't you just talk to him? Maybe he's able to fulfill your flamboyant needs." Nines voice sounded suggestive, and it kind of bothered Gavin.

He bit his lips and took another look at Connor, who just laughed about something Hank had said to him.

Nines, who still stood beside him, witnessed how Gavin's expression lit up.

He liked Connor. He just didn't want to admit it.

***

A few days passed, and Gavin's attempt to distract himself from Connor were fruitless. He even considered to try it with Nines, but his partner would make things worse. Nines was good and all, but if it came to human interaction, it wasn't, what Gavin wanted.

Instead, he preferred to howl after Connor and he pitied himself for not being able to have him.

***

A day before Christmas, Gavin came to the precinct, and after he entered the bullpen, he stopped a few steps away from his desk. Gavin looked around if there was something suspicious, but he couldn't locate anything unusual.

"Hey Chris," he asked his colleague, who looked up at him. "You know, who made this mess on my desk?"

On Gavin's desk didn't just lay two neatly wrapped gifts, there was also a small Christmas tree, which flickered in different colours. But Chris just shook his head.

"No, it was already there, when I came to work. Didn't see, who put it there," he explained, and Gavin went over to examine the two presents.

One of them was flat, wrapped up with Christmas-themed paper, while the other looked like it contained something bigger. Gavin picked up the latter and shook it near his ear to check if there was anything revealing to it. But nothing!

Gavin was just about to unwrap one of them, when he noticed a card on his desk. On it the hint: _"Don't open at work!"_

He lifted his eyebrows. Who the fuck would gift him something and also tell him to open it at home? All of this was highly suspicious. But since Gavin was too fond of the thought that somebody made him some presents, he followed the advice and waited until he got home.

As good as it started, the day at the precinct didn't turn out as planned. To Gavin's regret, he had to go on a stakeout. With no one else than Connor!

"Why the fuck can't you just go with Anderson?" he had asked Connor. There wasn't anything better than the thought of being with Connor for a whole morning, but also nothing more frustrating in view of Gavin's desire for him.

"Hank isn't able to accompany me because he has to take care of something else. So you'll have to deal with me, Detective."

His abnormal polite voice gathered in Gavin the urge to punch him in the mug, but was also so appealing, that Gavin yearned for being kissed stupid by him.

"And Nines? Why can't I go with Nines, since he's my partner?" Gavin asked, but even for this, Connor had an explanation.

"He has his monthly maintenance session at Cyberlife. Didn't he inform you about this?" Connor's brow arched a little and Gavin had to swallow.

"No... I guess."

The grin on Connor's face looked so inviting... Someone else would have thought, that Gavin's eyes were pinned on his lips, even his mouth got dry.

"So... Should we go then?" Connor asked, and Gavin wasn't able to give him a bratty reaction.

***

Gavin just had opened a Coke Zero, as Connor spoke up. They observed for almost two hours, and Gavin already had hoped, that Connor would just shut his mouth. But maybe Gavin had expected a little too much in this regard.

"Is there a reason, why you're still so awkward around Androids?" Connor asked, and Gavin furrowed his brows.

"I have Nines as a partner. Isn't that proof enough, that I changed?" Gavin replied.

"You're still a little mocking against him and me, don't you think?" Connor wanted to know, but Gavin didn't know what he meant. "Never considered being friends with an Android?" Connor pushed him, and Gavin got a little impatient.

"What about your stupid questions? Being bothered with them for the whole day sounds very exhausting."

Connor chuckled, and Gavin turned his head.

"What's so funny?"

Connor bit his lips, and for a moment, Gavin tended to lean over to kiss him. But of course, he couldn't, and so he avoided his glance again.

Almost half an hour passed before Connor said something again. "I heard your dates weren't very promising lately."

How fucking bold was that?

"What's it to you?" Gavin snapped and bit on the inside of his cheek to gain control.

"I just thought your inability of having a relationship with a human could be an explanation for your dislike against Androids."

Gavin sighed. In a way, he wanted to bare his heart to him, but for fuck's sake, he couldn't. "Did 'Alexa' gossip again? I should definitely give him another task he can work on next time I see him. And if it's just to crash his software!" Gavin said.

It must be enough!

On the one hand, Gavin couldn't open up. On the other, he wanted to but without losing his composure.

Why did everything have to be so hard?

Connor waited for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Gavin was confused. "Huh?"

"Nines! Ask him this question to keep him busy. Didn't you read his manual?"

Now Gavin snorted. "No!"

"You should. To keep Nines from gossip, you just give him riddles like these. They don't have a proper answer, but keep his software busy."

"Cunning, Connor! Very cunning," Gavin replied, and Connor winked at him, whereas Gavin just looked away to hide the fact, that he blushed.

***

It had gotten late, but when Gavin came home, he relaxed on the couch. More suddenly the thought emerged in him, that something was waiting for him inside his working bag.

The two presents still made him curious about who gifted them to him. He got them out of his bag and eyed them for a bit. The card had been written on a computer, so he couldn't identify the handwriting. There was no use. He had to open them to discover, from whom they were.

But what he found inside the wrapping, just confused him even more.

The small box contained a black plain collar. It could have been for a dog, but since Gavin didn't have one, it was a little bit strange. The flat package meanwhile contained a jockstrap.

Gavin had to look twice. - A jockstrap...

What kind of presents were this?

The more he thought about it, the more he got the thought, that someone was hinting at his preferences in terms of relationships and sex.

Gavin searched for someone, who fulfilled his needs, who he could trust and with whom he could be the sometimes vulnerable guy he was.

Gavin had a hard time to let things go. But if he trusted someone, he was able to give himself in his partner's hands. But until now, he just didn't have the luck to find someone fitting.

But leaving that aside - Who the fuck would give him such a gift?

"Nines..." it laid on Gavin's lips, and he snorted. There was no other way. It could just be him!

Nevertheless, Gavin liked the presents, and found it a bit amusing. In the end, he appreciated them.

***

He even appreciated them so much that he wore the jockstrap the other day at work. Gavin would confront Nines with it and on the other hand: What was wrong with a little fun? Maybe it would at least distract him from Connor.

***

Nines always had his morning rituals after coming to work. One of them contained the need to prepare his hands. He removed the evidence the evening before, but it was always nice to clean them up again before he had to pick up new evidence at a crime scene.

Gavin found him in the restrooms and confronted him on the spot.

Nines was so surprised that his partner slammed him against the wall and hassled him, that he just lifted his brows and hands in defence.

"You think you're very clever, tin-can, aren't you?" Gavin asked, a cheeky grin on his lips.

He wouldn't admit it, but feeling the fabric of his jeans on his bare ass, because the jockstrap didn't cover it, felt highly arousing.

"What the hell are you talking about, Gavin?" Nines asked.

"Your presents."

But Nines still looked like a deer in the headlights.

"You gifted me these, didn't you? You are the only one, knowing what I'm searching for and that I'm yearning for something serious in terms of relationships."

But Nines remained defensive. "As much as I want to know what you're talking about and as much as I wish you to find someone fitting - I didn't gift you anything, Gavin."

Now Gavin's glance got stern. "You haven't?"

Nines rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to tell you this for about two minutes, thirty seconds and-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Alexa! I got it!" Gavin said and let go of him.

Just like he always did, Nines fixed his jacket and glanced at Gavin, who looked on the floor, his hands on his hips.

"You should try to use your abilities, Gavin. You're a Detective!" Nines pointed out, and Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop buggering me with these useless advices. I already did that," he snapped.

But it was no use. Gavin had to prepare something and couldn't keep himself busy with Nines. "Oh, by the way," he said and looked at his partner.

Nines's glance got curious.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Gavin asked, and Nines frowned.

"What?" he said, and Gavin made his way out of the restrooms.

***

How could he have been so stupid?

It was all Gavin thought about, while he checked up the files in the interrogation room. They had a witness to question in about an hour, and Gavin had to prepare himself. While he flipped through a file, he noticed, that he read line after line and didn't process its meaning.

It was exhausting!

But before he could think further, he heard the door open and how someone stepped in. Since he was sitting with his back to the door, he didn't see who it was.

"You want to join me, toaster?" he asked, his eyes still pinned on the file.

The person behind him came closer, and suddenly, Gavin sensed how some hands laid on his shoulders. Their grip was firm, and in a way, he immediately identified it as the ones from an Android.

"You changed your mind, Nines?" Gavin asked, still holding on to his composure. Then he sensed a pair of lips against his ear and the soft breath, forming to words.

"You liked my presents, Detective?"

Gavin stopped in his movement. - That wasn't Nines!

He stood up and turned around in an instant. "Connor! What..." First, his voice sounded surprised, but then it became deeper since he remembered to hold on the useless concept to pretend something else. "What are you doing?"

The Android came a step closer. "I'm just asking if you're enjoying your presents," he said, his voice suggestive and his words well considered.

Gavin noticed how his heart hammered against his chest. "That was you?"

Connor looked at the camera, which recorded everything in this room. His LED alternated between blue and yellow, and Gavin concluded that he was hacking them. Also, the panel of the room's door changed from green to red, and Connor smiled while he folded his hands on his back.

Then he eyed Gavin again but didn't say anything.

A sudden smirk appeared on Gavin's lips, but he still tried to pretend. "Connor, what are you doing? If you think you can keep me here and nobody will notice, you're wrong."

Connor approached him further and stopped, as he was just a few inches away from him.

Gavin felt his brown eyes on him. Connor didn't even touch him, and yet Gavin sensed his artificial breath on his skin.

"I guess that's exactly, what I am thinking," Connor murmured, and he eyed Gavin curiously.

Gavin's mouth got dry again. Was this really happening?

It was, what Gavin always had wished for, and now he didn't have the guts to lean in.

"Your stress-level indicates a certain amount of excitement." Connor lifted his eyebrow. His glance was amused, and Gavin got the impression that Connor played with him like a hunter with its prey.

"Are you aroused, Gavin?" Connor asked.

Gavin's breath was shaking, his mind rebelled, and he closed his eyes shut. He nodded, but his lips escaped a trembling "No!". The tension in his body got worse. The amount of desire for Connor became unbearable.

He wanted Connor to touch him.  
He wanted it so bad.  
He wanted to submit to him.

When Connor kissed him, Gavin's body was in flames.

He sighed into the kiss and replied it. Connor's tongue palpated Gavin's lips, and he had to swallow, while Connor palmed his neck. Gavin still kept his eyes shut, because he couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Just when Connor pulled back from him, Gavin opened his eyes and looked at him. He was still just inches apart from him, but now it was Gavin's turn to tell him, what he wanted.

"Say it, Gavin," Connor demanded, but in a soft tone.

Gavin hesitated since it wasn't his typical behaviour to deal with these things.

"Hm?" Connor encouraged him while observing him with watchful eyes.

Gavin licked his lips. "Touch me... Please," he murmured. It was almost a whisper, but it was everything, Connor wanted to hear.

Connor leaned forward. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, his voice cheeky and amused, and Gavin elicited a nervous laugh. Connor kissed him again, and his fingers wandered into Gavin's leather jacket, hovered over his side, down to his shirt's hem to finally touch his skin.

It felt electrifying and Gavin, who was completely touch-starved, sighed nervously in relief. His muscles twitched under Connor's touch, and he couldn't even wait for more.

When Connor unbuckled his belt, Gavin looked down and back into Connor's eyes. The Android didn't even need to say something, Gavin already knew, that he was in good hands with him.

That he stood in the middle of the interrogation room, right where someone would be questioned within the next hour, he already forgot.

The way Connor opened the button fly of his jeans, made Gavin fidget. A smile emerged on Connor's lips when he saw that Gavin was wearing the jockstrap he had gifted him.

Gavin's hard dick already urged itself merciless against the fabric and exposed Gavin a bit, but Connor ignored it deliberately. "Fits you pretty well!" he said, and Gavin let out a chuckle.

But with this, Gavin lost a little bit of his insecurity, and he bit his lips. It was more a request than demand, and with that, he completely surrendered to the situation.

"Fuck me, Connor!" he muttered, and who was Connor to deny?

Gavin's tension became too big. What followed, was more an act of desperation and a faint cry for release.

Connor grabbed Gavin by the shoulder to turn him around and to bend him forward, down on the table.

It became cold around Gavin's rear, as Connor pulled down his jeans and exposed Gavin's ass. Feeling Connor's hands on it, made Gavin sigh.

"Just too good that this kind of underwear is so practical," Connor mused, and Gavin noticed his fingertip on his entrance. Covered with some lube, which he had taken out of a small sachet before, it easily slipped in.

"It offers such _easy access_..." Connor added. Gavin escaped a moan, and some of the files landed on the floor because Gavin tried to grab on something.

After Connor had added a second finger, it didn't take long until Gavin was prepared to what would follow. Connor slipped out of him, and it already felt unpleasant for Gavin, being empty again.

The sounds of Connor's zipper and the lube on his dick made Gavin even more desperate.

When Connor stretched him open, Gavin suppressed a moan, and he squinted his eyes shut.

"Phck..." he moaned and slammed his fist on the table, while his other hand clasped on the table's edge.

Connor took his time to give Gavin the chance to get used to the feeling and his movements were patient, as he pulled out to his tip, just to push inside him again. He grabbed Gavin by his hip and remained soft, even when he quickened his pace.

Gavin's breath became erratic, his voice unsteady and some strands of his hair separated from the rest, just to jiggle around with every move Connor made.

When Connor bottomed him out, Gavin pushed the rest of the files off the table, and he had to make an effort to keep his voice down.

"Oh, fucking Christ... Hhhhhh... nnnghh..."

Connor chuckled while railing him up and placed a hand on Gavin's back, to brush over his spine. He lowered down, and his movements became more evenly again, as he leaned against Gavin's ear. "Just look at you. How beautifully you're falling apart, Gavin," he said with a slight gasp.

Gavin answered with another moan. His dick ached, the tension in his stomach balled up, and he couldn't hold up any longer. "Oh fuck, Connor... Hold... haahh..."

It was a moan of desperation and Connor had mercy. He thrust deep into him, kissed his ear and gave Gavin the proximity, he yearned for.

When Gavin came, Connor kissed his neck and rocked his hips just to a minimum. Gavin felt Connor's pelvis against his bottom, and he gasped for air.

In that moment of intimacy, Gavin stretched his head to the side, what gave Connor the signal to lean forward and kiss him. Gavin jerked inside, as Connor moved a few times more, but it was enough for Connor to leap over his own edge. He climaxed deep inside of Gavin and made eye-contact, the moment he came.

They lingered in the moment, kissed each other and exchanged glances.

It took a second for Connor to get back into his composure, but he even helped Gavin clean up.

But before he left the room, Connor approached Gavin again, who now leaned against the table's edge, looking a little exhausted.

Connor stroked over Gavin's cheek and lined above his stubble with his fingertip.

"What about the collar?" Gavin asked, and Connor smirked. "I don't even have a dog."

Connor cocked his head and eyed Gavin's lips before he looked back into Gavin's eyes. "I wanted to make clear, that you belong to me, stupid," Connor murmured, and Gavin snorted.

"Would you like that?"

It took a moment for Gavin to react, but then he nodded. "Yes. Even if I still don't understand how all of that happened."

Connor laughed softly. "You know... It's like with the raven and the writing desk."

Now Gavin looked slightly confused.

"Sometimes they don't have a proper answer," Connor added and pulled Gavin into another deep kiss.


End file.
